1534 Wilder Road
| image = | aliases = Rabe residence | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Oregon | city = Portland | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Rabe family: Frank Rabe, Diane Rabe, Barry Rabe | appearances = Grimm | poi = | 1st = "Bears Will Be Bears" }} 1534 Wilder Road is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. It is the home of the Rabe family (the Three Bears) and was featured in the second episode of season one, "Bears Will Be Bears". 1534 Wilder Road is the home of the Rabe family in the city of Portland, Oregon. The Rabes belong to an ancient Wesen race known as the Jagerbars, which are essentially were-bears. They are patterned after the children's story, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". The house itself is a lavish, yet rustic two-story home nestled deep in the woods, surrounded by 500 square miles of dense forest that was part of a wildlife preserve. Their only neighbors are a family known as the Colberts. The interior of the house is a veritible museum of aboriginal lore, with masks and totems decorating each room in honor of the bear spirits. History In 2011, two lovers named Gilda Darner and Rocky Babb were out for some mischief, and decided to break into the Rabe's home. They ate their food, drank their booze, wore their clothes and took full advantage of their bedroom. After a bout of love-making, Gilda heard a noise coming from outside. Rocky got up to investigate and realized that there was a pick-up truck pulling up the driveway. They scrambled to get their clothes and exit the house via the window. Gilda managed to jump down, but the Rabe's teenage son, Barry, caught up with Rock and dragged him back inside. Two of Barry's friends, T.B. and Jason, who were also Jagerbars, chased Gilda through the woods, but she managed to get back to Highway 2 and get away. A police officer picked Gilda up on a DUI and she confessed to the breaking and entering. At the police station, she spoke with Detective Nick Burkhardt and told him about what had happened, and that Rocky was still missing. Nick and his partner Hank Griffin drove out to 1534 Wilder Road and interviewed Frank and Diane Rabe, who had just returned from Seattle. Along with other on-the-scene police officers, Nick and Hank got a good look at the inside of the house. Hank recognized many of the collectors' pieces that the Rabe's had on display in their home, including a Fijian war club. During this cursory interview, Nick met Barry Rabe and recognized him as a Jagerbar. Later, Gilda Darner returned to the house, convinced that the Rabes had either kidnapped or murdered Rocky. She drove up to the front of the house and pulled a gun on Diane Rabe. Barry appeared from out of nowhere and tackled her, after which, Diane kicked Gilda repeatedly until she fell unconscious. Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears Residents * Rabe family :* Frank Rabe :* Diane Rabe :* Barry Rabe Notes & Trivia * The street address is identified by Hank Griffin after he radios in upon finding Gilda's truck. * The surname Rabe is an anagram for bear. See also External Links References Category:Oregon Category:Residences